


The Socks Say Aye

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I kiss him, he asks." The socks seemed very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Socks Say Aye

**Author's Note:**

> for Pucker Up: The Multifandom Mini Challenge, organized by scribblinlenore.

Casey stared at Dan.

Dan stared back.

Casey stared at Dan some more.

He opened his mouth.

Dan stared at him.

Casey closed his mouth.

Dan looked down at his socks.

Casey opened his mouth again. "Um."

"Yes?" Dan asked his socks.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Did I kiss him, he asks." The socks seemed very interested. "I finally give in to, to the urgings of insanity, apparently--"

"Hey," Casey said, then closed his mouth again.

"--and kiss him, and what does he do? He asks if it happened."

Casey frowned.

Dan shook his head and wiggled his toes. "I tell you, some days it's not worth getting your pants stolen by Natalie."

"If I kiss you again--"

Dan looked up.

"Can we pretend that this whole conversation with your feet never happened?"

"I might be willing to consider it."

Casey pushed Dan up against the Raging Bull poster and kissed him. Halfway through, he felt a wiggle against his calves and grinned. Apparently he had a yes vote from the socks, too.


End file.
